<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capriccio Extra by underwaterattribute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420352">Capriccio Extra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterattribute/pseuds/underwaterattribute'>underwaterattribute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Capriccio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterattribute/pseuds/underwaterattribute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first shopping trip, from Geralt's POV, for those of you who expressed interest. I originally wrote this version, then changed it to Jaskier's POV for the actual fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Capriccio [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capriccio Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, so many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyTeaSnob">SassyTeaSnob</a>, without whom this would not exist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt woke, somewhat disoriented. He had his nose pressed up against the back of Jaskier’s neck, and his arm slung around his bare waist, but he could not hear Roach shifting her weight, or the usual sounds of an inn during the early morning. He frowned, then remembered. It had been so long, and yet Jaskier was back. He took a moment to revel in the moment, before reluctantly slipping out of bed, and away from Jaskier’s warmth.</p><p>By the time Jaskier had emerged from the bedroom, stretching and still rubbing at his eyes, Geralt had already searched through his somewhat desolate fridge and freezer and discovered some bacon and frozen hash browns and was frying them on the stovetop.</p><p>Jaskier perched on one of the stools at the kitchen bench and started nattering away, “Ooh, food. It smells good. Better than what you usually shove on a stick and put over the fire.” He faltered a moment, “Or, better than what you used to put over the fire. I don’t actually know what you usually do now. I suppose today I’ll have to find some new clothes for myself.”</p><p>“Hm.” Geralt was well aware that Jaskier did not actually require a response to his rambling, beyond acknowledgement that he was at least pretending to listen. </p><p>“I suppose I’ll have to learn what is fashionable now. Both in clothes and in songs. That music last night was a revelation! And if that’s the music you have, imagine what else there is! And I’m definitely going to have to find someone else to learn about fashion from, you don’t even wear colours, and I saw so many colours yesterday on the way here.”</p><p>Geralt let him talk while he put the food on plates and pushed one in front of Jaskier, who’s talking did not even slow as he poked cautiously at the hash browns, before pulling off a piece and nibbling on it then picking the whole thing up and eating it with gusto. </p><p>Afterwards, Geralt found a shirt for Jaskier to borrow that didn’t entirely swamp his shoulders, convinced him to wear the leather jacket again, Jaskier pulled his boots back on, and they were off. Their first stop was a motorcycle shop for his own jacket and helmet; if Jaskier kept wearing Geralt’s he was going to be pulled over and fined sooner or later. </p><p>The bell rang as they stepped into the shop, Jaskier already flitting off to investigate the aisles, and a voice called out from the back, “I’ll be with you in a moment!”</p><p>Geralt headed straight for the jackets, turning when he heard footsteps behind him. Elena was tiny enough that she only reached Geralt’s chin, even with her bright red hair done up in perfect rolled curls and her dangerously high heels. She had chosen a bright yellow dress for the day, with her usual leather jacket.</p><p>She punched him in the arm. Hard. “Geralt! You’ve only had that jacket for a month! What have you been doing that you’ve destroyed another one, <em>already</em>?”</p><p>“It’s not for me, it’s for- Fuck, where did he go?” Geralt looked futilely around the shop, “Jaskier, get over here!”</p><p>“You hollered? What is so urgent, then, Geralt?” Jaskier mustn't have gone far, because it only took him a few seconds to come around the corner. </p><p>Elena’s eyes flicked over Jaskier from behind her thick rimmed glasses, taking in the clothes, obviously Geralt’s, and including the jacket she had assumed Geralt was there to replace, then she turned back to him and held out a fist for a bump, “Nice job tapping that. What language are you two speaking, I’ve never heard it before?”</p><p>Geralt completely ignored the question and fist, and continued, “I need a jacket and helmet for him. He’ll need something similar sized to my usual, but smaller in the shoulders.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes finally moved away from Elena’s tattoos, and his mouth immediately turned down at the corners and he snapped, “Translation, Geralt. Don’t just talk about me like I’m not here.”</p><p>“I’ve told her that I need a jacket for you. I need to be able to wear mine, so you need your own. She’ll find some that might fit, and you can choose one in a style you like.” Geralt said with a sigh. This was not going to be fun.</p><p>Elena was already pulling jackets down, unbothered by Geralt’s lack of manners. She gathered four, then turned to Geralt, “Get him to try these ones on, and we’ll check the fit, that will help narrow it down. What sort of style are you looking for?”</p><p>Geralt handed the jackets to Jaskier, “Try these on, and tell me which one you like best.”</p><p>Jaskier narrowed his eyes, and took the jackets. Eventually he settled on one with bright yellow stripes on it, and they moved to choose a helmet. When they left, Jaskier was wearing his new gear, and Geralt realised that his own jacket smelled of Jaskier, and his helmet made the smell impossible to ignore or escape. </p><p>He took them next to a large shopping centre, since surely there would be something there that Jaskier would wear. Jaskier watched everything with wide eyes, taking in the building, the people, the advertisements, the huge variety of shops. Geralt steered them towards a department store. The people around them parted to let them through, avoiding eye contact with Geralt, and staring at Jaskier out of the corner of their eyes.</p><p>Some of the tenseness left Jaskier’s shoulders once he started looking over clothing, exclaiming over colours and patterns, and running his hands over the different textures and fabrics. Geralt hung back and let him explore, and once he had collected a decent number of items to try, showed him to the change rooms. </p><p>“The colour on this one is incredible! Shame it doesn’t sit quite right about the arms. Are you <em>sure</em> that it doesn’t need to be made to fit, Geralt?” Jaskier’s chatter was easily heard from where Geralt had seated himself outside the change room, with the already selected items of clothing. Occasionally a passer-by gave him looks of pity while he sat and waited interminably outside the changing rooms, but Geralt was quite content to listen to Jaskier talk, and offer the occasional grunt, or comment. </p><p>After some time, Jaskier settled on several pairs of trousers and shirts, all in a variety of bright colours, and some with patterns. “Not a single bit of lace to be seen! It’s a tragedy! But I suppose we are only getting enough things to wear day to day, not proper outfits, and certainly nothing for performing yet, so I will get by.”</p><p>They had been in the store long enough that eventually a teenage employee walked over to talk to them, “Did you find everything okay?” She asked Jaskier, who turned to Geralt for a translation.</p><p>“She wants to know if you found what you were looking for, or if you need help.”</p><p>Jaskier pursed his lips, “I suppose I still need underthings. Do they sell those here, or shall we need to go to another store?”</p><p>“They sell those here,” Geralt told Jaskier, then turned to the sale’s girl, “Where is the mens’ underwear?”</p><p>She smiled at Jaskier and said in a much louder, slower voice, “They’re off to the left, past the jeans section.”</p><p>“Yes, because yelling it at me makes you <em>so</em> much more understandable. Honestly.” Jaskier’s words were clipped, frustrated, and he was holding his shoulders uncharacteristically stiffly.</p><p>“I’ll show you where they are,” Geralt soothed, and reached a hand to guide Jaskier in the direction she had indicated, but the other man pulled his shoulder away.</p><p>“Just tell me where she said they are.” Jaskier demanded, looking at the girl, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable, and likely to bolt. </p><p>Geralt sighed, and told him, “To the left, past the stacks of folded blue trousers. They’ll be in clear packaging.”</p><p>Jaskier finally turned his full attention on Geralt, “Would it harm you to just tell me exactly what she said? How am I to learn for myself if you won’t do anything to help me?” His eyes were narrowed and fists clenched tightly onto the clothes he had chosen.</p><p>Geralt spread his hands, “I was only trying to help, explaining things she wouldn’t think to tell you. I should have thought. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jaskier deflated abruptly. “Let’s just get them and be out of here.”</p><p>After grabbing a pack of underwear and taking them through the register to pay for everything, Geralt steered them towards the food court. He showed Jaskier the options, and let him choose what they would eat.</p><p>As they sat, Jaskier’s eyebrows furrowed, and he asked, “Why hasn’t anyone asked for payment? We’ve been to two stores and gotten food, and I haven’t seen a single coin exchanged. Not by anyone.”</p><p>Through his mouthful of food, Geralt explained, “I have been paying. That card I bring out, it..” His brow scrunched up as he tried to think of a way to explain, “It represents money. When I wave it over the card reader, it takes the correct amount from my account.”</p><p>Jaskier was moving his food around his plate, not eating much, “So you’ve been paying for everything, then. I’ll pay you back, when I can.”</p><p>Geralt leaned forward, trying to make him understand, “Jaskier, don’t worry about it. Truly.”</p><p>Jaskier bristled again, “I don’t need your pity. I can take care of myself. Once I get my feet under me, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Geralt looked Jaskier in the eye as he spoke. “And I’m sure you will be, too. Just let me help my dear friend.”</p><p>Jaskier’s jaw dropped open, and Geralt felt his stomach swoop. His stupid, traitourous mouth, always saying the wrong thing. Geralt wasn’t sure what he had said to put his foot in it, but from the scowl Jaskier was wearing, it had not been as reassuring as he had meant it to be. </p><p>Jaskier hissed, “Oh, <em>now</em> I’m a dear friend. Here I was thinking it would be a blessing to be rid of me.” And pushed off the table as he stood, muttering, “I don’t think I’m very hungry right now.”</p><p>Geralt watched helplessly as Jaskier stalked away, wishing he knew how to help. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>